To Outdo Time
by doingz
Summary: It's the final battle against Naraku The gang step boldly forward Unfortunately, some live, and some die That's how life is Who will gain the power of the shikon no tama? some language usage
1. Chapter 1

Heya. i hope this story suffices for the time being. i wont be able 2 update 4 at least a wk..so yea..enjoy newaiz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue.

* * *

Summary: It's the final battle against Naraku. The gang step boldly forward. What's gonna happen as the fight continue? OMG Kagome has the Shikon no tama!**

* * *

****To Outdo Time...**

**-- Chapter 1 --**

Inuyasha stood to the front as the crew faced off in the final battle against Naraku. Miroku who stood a metre behind Inuyasha, stood in front of Sango and Kagome, doing his best to protect the two girls. Shippo was clutched to Kagome's chest, silently fearful of what was going to happen next.

Shippo hugged onto Kagome's arms as she slightly shivered from the wind. It was all he could do with his little body. However, a small smile showed as he looked up quickly into the face of his motherlike figure. Kagome had always been there for him. And so had Inuyasha, despite the poundings the hanyou had passed him. Shippo was grateful for Inuyasha in their little gang. He always managed to come through to protect them from harm. If only the two would realise their feelings for each other, he would be able to have the family he always yearned after his parents' death. Sango and Miroku would become his favourite aunt and uncle, if they too learned their feelings for each other. Shippo knew that Miroku, however playful his words may seem, was head over heels in love, and meant every word that came out of his mouth about Sango. However, it wasn't the time for such thoughts as the members stood boldly out in the open, face to face with the monster they have chased since the beginning of their journey.

Sango stood at the ready with her large boomerang in her hands, if Naraku dared to make the first move. But on the other hand, she knew she wouldn't be going moving anytime before one of the demons spoke. With her experience, these guys always had a word to each other before heading into battle. It was a bit overwhelming at times, when she stood at the rear, a small distance away, ready to kill the bastard who destroyed her family and village. However, she knew that jumping into a hard battle straight away was like jumping to her death. She was always taught not to be so thoughtless. If she was to prove helpful, she knew that demon power would be best against Naraku, and decided she, and Miroku, were either best as backup or to go up against Naraku's sisters – Kagura and Kanna – to keep them out of Inuyasha's way.

Miroku stood in front of the girls in a protective manner as the group stopped to face their long awaited enemy. It had often occurred to the group of five that Naraku never bothered to do his own dirty work, yet had caused so much pain. The curse which had been placed on the male side of his family had not gone unnoticed. With as much advantages as possible of having a black hole in the palm of his right hand, it threatened his survival as one day the hole would consume him wholly lest the curser was defeated. For his beloved Sango, he would go to great lengths to avenge the deaths of her family, but one thing held him back. Kohaku. Naraku had manipulated the boy to his whim, and not only were those he cared deeply for affected; Naraku had used the boy many times in trying to kill his friends. Things simply could not be easily forgiven, and Naraku had to be stopped at all costs, even if it meant his own death. If anything more powerful, the group consisted of members who all had their own intentions to defeat the demon.

There Kagome stood, skirt fluttering as the wind continuously swept the earth around her. She stood at the ready along with all her friends. She was not afraid to admit to being weakest at times, but she had vowed to stay by their sides, whether she played a role in the battle or not. She just simply could not stand aside while an evil threatened the very existence of her friends, especially after all the deceit Naraku has played on them - Sango's family, Miroku's palm, and Inuyasha's betrayal. These things could never be completely forgotten, as they had affected the way their lives had turned out. Kagome was used to growing close to her friends, so she just couldn't depart from them, above all Inuyasha. Kagome clutched her bow tighter in her free hands as she sensed two distinct Shikon shards heading towards the large open, grassy area, in which they stood facing Naraku, at high speed. 'Kouga.'

"Inuyasha. Kouga's coming," Kagome whispered to the half-demon standing before her.

"I know. Stupid wolf. He brought Ayame with him as well," Inuyasha growled lowly back.

It had seemed like the end would never come in collecting the shards, but Inuyasha could never regret the time he spent with his friends on their mini adventures in search of the jewel Kagome had incidentally cracked when the two first met. Nevertheless, he could never find the words to show how grateful he was for Kagome to come into his life and stay so long. He had been surprised she never showed fear nor regret in staying with him, especially a low-level hanyou such as himself. He was never worthy of her presence, so he basically did his best to protect her. However, he never knew why Kagome kept coming back to him after all the heartbreak he caused her, each and every time he ran to find Kikyo. Kagome was innocent. She was pure. She was an angel in disguise. She was everything he needed for his life to turn around. However, after all the hurt he had shown her, how could she ever take him back? He really was an idiot and took her for granted. Kagome deserved better. He vowed he would show her the respect and kindness she ought to have, as well as his friends (IF Miroku would stop acting perverted). If only he knew what she was going to do after they retrieved the Shikon no tama. Speaking of the jewel, he didn't know what he'd do with it. All he knew was that Kikyo had to be put at rest – whether he followed or not.

The wind whistled through the trees. The grass wavered. Suddenly, the appearance of two individuals could be seen walking in the distance. The wind blew in their scents.

"Kikyo…"

* * *

Review.

Sorry. i know its not much, but i just wanna know wat u guys think of the summary. The fic isnt completely on the fight, but i do promise you more action l8r on. Review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm..am I talking 2 anyone?..i figured no1..since no reviews..how sad..if no1 reads..im not sure wat I'll do..mayb I'll just abandon it..mayb I'll just continue..i dunno..however..if u feel dat mayb it shud go on..just inform me..hav fun..whoever reads…although..this chapter is a lil sad..warning..sum1 dies..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

**.:. CHAPTER 2 .:.**

The wind lifted as Kikyo strided to stand on the left, next to Naraku. A small boy followed. His eyes were hard and glossy, staring somewhat blankly across the ocean of earth that separated the two groups. Kagome boldly stepped forward to provide reassurance to Inuyasha, laying her hard lightly on his shoulder as he made to dash forward. He stopped, sensing her disappointment and sadness. He looked down at her, examining her face, watching the emotions that ran wild behind her eyes, as she just stared in front. Sighing softly, he muttered a small 'I'm sorry', before returning his gaze to the five persons across from them. Kagome heard, stealing a small peak at him. A metre back, Miroku softly squeezed Sango's hand beside him, as a lone tear ran down her cheek. She smiled sadly.

On the other side, Naraku took pleasure in the pain he brought to the individuals before him, allowing an evil smirk to produce on his dark features. His jet black hair wavered in the wind. To his right, Kagura and Kanna stood, awaiting his commands. Immediately beside him, Kagura lazily waved her fan in front of her face, as Kanna stood motionless, holding her gleaming, white mirror. The wind whistled through the trees as Kagura suddenly stood to attention. The winds had whispered another presence. The wolf prince. A little distance to her left, another wolf approached, unknown to her. Suddenly the incoming flew to a halt, standing on the edge of the soon-to-be dirty battlefield. At the same moment, a whirlwind of dust died down, revealing another wolf standing on the other edge.

"Interesting…" was the only voiced reply of Naraku, still smirking.

"Naraku!" voiced Kouga.

"Kouga!" shouted Ayame, drawing his attention to her.

"Ayame! What are you doing here?"

"You should know why I'm here! Your little gang just told me you ran away when you heard I was coming!"

"What! That's a load of bull. I came to kill this bastard!" pointing a finger at the darkest figure standing, simply enjoying the drama in front of him, throwing him a disgusted look, "Better keep out of it, Ayame. He's dangerous."

"Hmph. Don't tell me what to do."

"Ayame! NO!"

Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku looked in alarm as Ayame charged at the Naraku. Shippo had curled up into a ball, unwilling to watch the scene play out, scared and shaking slightly. Ayame ran at a fast speed, watching as the shadowy person in front of her suddenly disappeared, only to show himself once more in the middle of the battlefield. Kouga watched astounded as Ayame attacked once more to start throwing punches, only to be dodged continuously. Abruptly noticing a small opening, Ayame aimed a good kick to his stomach. Staggering slightly from the unexpected force, Naraku resumed his position, eyes narrowing at the woman in front of him. Recovered, Naraku attacked. Ayame evaded the many attacks when out of the blue, she received a similar treatment – a blow to her side as she barely escaped the same blow to her stomach. Skidding from the power of the demon, she lay in the dirt a few metres away. She lay silently, dazed, when she heard approaching footsteps. The audience only stood silently, unable to move from the sudden combat. Ayame's eyes averted to a small closure as the footsteps grew louder before stopping. Laughter rung out.

"Kukukuku.."

Ayame's mind became increasingly alerted as she realised she could not predict where Naraku stood. His laughter had seemingly seem to surround her. Ayame snapped her eyes open and jumped up. All was dark. She couldn't see anything. A swift pain came searing from her hip. She looked down. A dark, oozing blood covered the now red material around the area of injury. He had dug his claws into her side. Lifting the material, she swiped a bit of blood from the wound for inspection. Small swirls of purple mixed with the dripping blood. She had been poisoned. Faltering slightly at another outburst of pain, she dropped to the ground. Ayame looked up as the darkness flickered for her to see the light of the day. A blur of brown showed Kouga standing before her, eyes tinged slightly with red. Her eyes watered slightly as she saw him look at her from the corner of her eyes. She couldn't hear what he was saying…

"Naraku!"

**MINI STORY**

"What! She started it!" was Naraku's whining of an excuse.

"Are you a baby or something?" Kouga asked.

"She started it!" was Inuyasha's irresponsible mimick of Naraku.

"Stop being mean, Naraku! Look what you did to my hand!" complained Miroku.

"Yeah! Miroku…stop touching my.." Sango exclaimed blushing hard.

"Touching what?" Miroku inquired back. By now everyone was staring at them.

"MY BUM!" Sango screamed, running off.

"Eww! Cooties!" Kagome yelled, running after her friend, "Wash it off! Wash it off!"

"How could you!" The three demons exclaimed.

"It's a girl!" (Naraku)

"It's her bum bum!" (Kouga)

"Pervert.." (Inuyasha)

"It was nice." (Guess who?)

"What about me!" wailed Ayame.

**OK, MAYBE NOT. REAL STORY CONT'D**

"Naraku! You asshole! What'd you do to her!" Kouga cried out.

"Kukuku..Nothing much, of course. She carelessly attacked and got sideswiped with poison. Nothing much at all! Hahahahaha!"

"You..!" Kouga attacked leaving Naraku on the defensive. Slash after slash after slash, Naraku got hit. Kouga showed no signs of slowing either. Finally being forced into a corner, Naraku shouted:

"Kagura!"

"Of course, milord," was the called reply. Turning to Kouga, with a swipe of her fan:

"Blades of wind!"

Suddenly being struck by flying blades which sharply ripped, much of the outfit he wore, Kouga was coerced to stop and back up. Panting heavily, the wolf prince scanned the partly bloodied area. Naraku stood nearby Ayame, with blood dripping from a cut on his cheek, which neither he nor Ayame inflicted upon earlier. Naraku lifted a hand to his cheek while glowering at Kagura, who merely shrugged and continued to fan herself. Twisting back to glare at Kouga, and without a foremost warning, landed a straight kick at Ayame, sending the girl flying to the feet of the other wolf, smirking. Letting out a small growl, Kouga bent down to examine her wounds.

'Aargh..heh..at least the darkness has dissipated,' Ayame thought. Keeping Naraku within sight in the corner of his eyes, Kouga spoke gruffly, snapping Ayame out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked, words only coated with complete worry. Noticing this, Ayame smiled.

"I'm fine," she whispered back, barely audibly. A fit of coughs followed unexpectedly with a little blood spurting out.

"No, your not. Let me take a look," Kouga rallied, attempting to roll her over onto her sides. Suddenly a searing pain in her side made her gasp aloud, biting her lower lip in agony. Small tears came to her eyes.

"Kouga. I'm so sorry…for everything."

"Shh…don't say anything."

No, Kouga. I need to tell you something," Ayame began as another pain shot through.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," Kouga replied, with uncertainty as he noticed the amount of lost blood that had seeped into the ground beneath.

"Kouga," she continued, sadly laughing softly and hoarsely, "You're lying through your teeth."

"No, no. I won't believe that. You'll be fine. You'll be fi…" he answered, slightly drifting towards the end.

"Kouga. Kouga. Look at me." Kouga looked up to stare into her eyes, slightly surprised at the tone in her voice.

"I love you, Kouga. I always have, and…" More pain shot through her side. It burnt. "Aargh…I always have, and, and…" More excruciating pain. Tears formed in her eyes, trickling lightly down her dirt-washed faced. "And I always will…aargh..Wherever I went..wherever I go…" Kouga picked up her hand, clutching it tightly, unwilling to let her soul leave the earth.

"No. Don't say that.." he whispered, tears coming into his own eyes.

"Kouga. You will always be in my heart…" The warmth in her body slowly drained away as she spoke her last words. Kouga crouched next to her, helpless. Slowly, he lifted his other hand, still holding tight to Ayame, to close her eyes, just as a tear dropped onto one of the newly-closed eyelids, running down to mingle with Ayame's own last tears.

"Ayame…"

* * *

Man. I think I have something 4 ending a chapter with someone's name lol…I can't help it. Oh wellz..im hoping ppl will finally start reading..its so depressing wen I get no reviews watsoeva..am I really that bad?..newaiz..im off..plz review if u do read this.. 


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys. im bak. lol. i've used mytym 2 type up this chapter just 2 post on a weekly basis. im not sure u'll b so luckii nxt tym tho..i've been gettn assignments so yea. erm..in da story..im not sure abt naraku's laugh..but i remember seeing sum1 else use it..so i decided 2 use it..however..i cant remember who..im so sorry..but i hope its ok with u..newaiz..i've enjoyd ur support and reviews lol..i went hyperactive wen i received them..hehe..i hope 2 get more! so plz keep read'n & reviewing!

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha (altho i'd love 2)

* * *

**TO OUTDO TIME, CHAPTER 3:**

Inuyasha and the gang stood dumbfounded to the whole proceedings as realisation began to settle in that another of their allies had died, leaving behind a devastated, regretful wolf.

"No..no..NOO!" Kouga screamed disbelieving, "You can't die! You're too good to die! Wake up!" Kouga tried to shake her a little, however, being careful to not hurt her. She gave no response. Kagome tried to step up a little, but Kouga scared her back.

"Stay back!"  
His response made Kagome jump slightly back into Inuyasha, who stabled her. After some time, Kouga's sobs began to soften to a mere sniffle. He leaned his forehead on Ayame's lifeless body, for one more minute, whispering a simple statement only the youkai-blooded could pick up.

"I promise...you will be avenged."

After seemingly much more settled, Kouga stood up tall and silently. He turned.

"NARAKU!"

His bellow echoed throughout the surrounding forests, much like a booming bass where popular rock music would keep being belted out through. Birds and small youkai alike scattered in all directions as their nearby habitats were pelted with a single loud yell, almost causing earthquakes to occur. 'I bet even I could've heard that in my own era,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kukuku. I know I'm popular and all, but please..must you continuously scream out my name? I mean.." Naraku never finished as Kouga suddenly charged at him, swinging kicks and punches all over. Left. Right. Up. Down. In. Out. Naraku soon picked up the pace as he began to defend himself. Not accustomed to doing so, Naraku was overwhelmed with an abrupt vigour, he too started on the offensive, only to be matched in speed by Kouga. Out of the blue, Naraku beckoned quickly with one finger for Kohaku to step forward. He obliged easily, and swung his scythe swiftly forward, chain rattlings, attracting the attention of Kouga. Just barely able to evade the incoming weapon, Kouga jumped up and away, letting out a warning growl, which were drowned out.

"KOHAKU!"

All heads swivelled to the voice, missing the small stumble Kouga made as he made a sudden landing, surprised by the force of the words. It was Sango. Distraught and angered by the family ties which held the two – Sango and Kohaku – together. Her emotion became tremendous as she looked upon the now, zombie-like brother she used to love and care for.

"What happened to you?" Sango continued, tears threatening to fall.

"Do I know you,lady?" Kohaku inquired back. Salt-watered tears let loose as Sango burst into tears washing all over her face to drip from her chin. Quietening down a little, she took a deep breath and resumed.

"What has that monster done to you?"

Amused once again by the situation at hand, Naraku frowned at being called a monster. He shrugged slightly and returned once more to the smiling devil he was.

"You always had a pure, beautiful, strong soul," Sango's words barely audible. Taken back by the genuine care in her voice, Kohaku faintly realised a familiarity about the woman. Flashbacks raced through his mind, as he tried to capture at least one image and comprehend his thoughts. Something intercepted this however, only allowing pain to erupt in his mind, forcing him to let go of any thoughts that may have evaded a memory block.

"AARGH!"

Flinching a little at the agony her younger brother was going through, Sango continued seemingly unaffected by the pain she knew she had half-caused. After all, Naraku was the bringer of hurt and inflictions.

"You were always a good boy…"

More flashes. More pain.

"A kind kid…"

Splitting pain coursed throughout his entire skull.

"A cool squirt..and.."

A fire built within his brain, feeling it spread within.

"Don't listen to her!" Naraku exclaimed.

Knowing the pain would not subside if he didn't do anything, Kohaku made a quick decision. Attack and make her shut up, or keep the pain coming in order to remember details from his past life, possibly never to receive it or even die trying. He attacked. Reflexes kicking in, Miroku jumped in front of Sango as chains rushed at her desperately trying to stop her mouth. Miroku blocked with his staff, only for it to be knocked out of his hands, sending him flying in the dirt.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as she rushed to his side. Kohaku's brain began to slow and cool down.

"Are you alright?"

"Ow. Yeah. I'm fine. Just a hard landing," he replied, rubbing his backside.

"Good," Sango whispered, giving the monk a slight smile, making him paralyse for a quick second by the genuine concern and truth within a simply word. Getting back up, Sango picked up her boomerang, Haraikotsu, and strode forward a few steps. _'What's happened to him?' _Sango thought staring at her supposed-to-be dead brother.

"Kill her!" Naraku commanded. Sango got into a fighting stance, prepared for any blow that came her way. What she wasn't expecting was an attack to her rear.

Inuyasha could only watch in shock as Kikyo lifted her bow and arrow, releasing the strings at Sango. Kikyo had been quiet throughout all the processions, but Inuyasha's eyes could only wonder in amazement as her stared at her dirt-clad and made form, danger momentarily forgotten as he looked on in deep thought.

"Sango! Watch out!"

At the sound of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha turned his head to the threat at hand. He had been in such deep thought, his eyes had watched the whole thing, but had not processed a single detail to his brain. Sango turned around just in time as an eruption of a bright, pink light blinded her.

* * *

haha..cliffhanger..sorta..i think.. 

i really dunno how long da fight shud last..but umm..wat do u guys think? shud it lag on longer? or not? is it going a bit 2 slow? or not?do u lyk it? or not?lolz..u choose..n then i'll determine!

thnx 4 reading! review! i'd love 'em! i adore them! so plz plz plz review! yay! i'll get anotha chapter up as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Sorry. this chapter's a bit short, but its a quicker update by me. but yea..read..& u'll c y...

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha..do i hav 2 keep putting this up? im just wondering..

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

Everyone watched in awe as little sparks of pink fragments glittered and dropped to the ground beneath, some dissolving into thin air. Sango sat on the ground, dazed as the light shower of pink rained softly around her. Miroku quickly situated himself in front of Sango, serving as a shield against anyone who tried to hurt her, as the last of the shimmering fragments disappeared. Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome, seeing her hands clutching her bow, still outstretched, and slightly panting. Although it had only been one shot, Kagome had concentrated quite a bit of energy to be absolutely sure of the destruction of Kikyo's arrow. With the added fuel of power, the arrow flew straight and swift, causing a greater impact that usual. Kagome could still feel the blast in the atmosphere.

"Thank goodness…" Kagome whispered as the slid to the ground. Inuyasha strided quickly to her aid. '_That girl destroyed my arrow!_' Kikyo thought, seething. She felt a little peeved at how a girl, her inferior, had managed to create dust out of one of her arrows. With the help of Inuyasha, Kagome stood back up, legs shaking. If Inuyasha had not been supporting her, she would have collapsed once more to the ground. Weakly, she attempted to reach Sango, only to be held back to Inuyasha. She looked up questioningly. Just then, another arrow whizzed past, mere centimetres from where she currently stood. If she had taken another step, Kagome would've been pinned by the arrow.

"Thank you," Kagome managed to squeeze out after a minute of silence passed, a little shaken.

"Just be more careful next time," Inuyasha answered, relieved that Kagome was not injured or hurt in any way. Gathering her energy, Kagome turned to face Kikyo, after realising Sango would be safe with Miroku.

"Kik.." she attempted to say, only to be cut short.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha hissed aloud, surprising everyone with his venomous tone.

"Inuyasha? You chose her?" Kikyo questioned, getting over the initial shock. Quickly she continued, "Hahahahaha…You're a fool Inuyasha," stopping her laughter as abruptly as it started, "You belong in hell with me, and you know it! You chose my reincarnate over me! You..you.." desperately searching for a word to use.

"Two-timer?" Kagome slyly put in.

"YOU TWO-TIMER!"

The comment raised eyebrows when realisation dawned upon Kikyo that she had received help from Kagome, the girl she detested. Kagome simply giggled quietly, making Kikyo fume with extreme anger and embarrassment.

Furious, Kikyo rushed and attacked Kagome. Attempting to protect her from harm, Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side, only to be suddenly attacked by Naraku, whodelivered a great impact to Inuyasha's left cheek, leaving Inuyasha staggering. Finally able togain back his balance, Naraku delivered another blow straight to Inuyasha's abdomen, sending him skidding through the dirt to a halt a near 20 metres back. Naraku smirked triumphantly.

"Aargh!" Kagome screamed out in pain.

Kikyo had managed in slashing a deep, long cut down Kagome's upper arm, blood seen running profusely.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha grunted out in pain.

"Kagome!" Kouga, Sango and Miroku yelled out in unison. Kouga ran ahead, whilst Sango and Miroku followed.

"Kagura. Kanna. Kohaku. Get the humans. I'll take care of Kouga," Naraku commanded. Within seconds, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku appeared before the three friends mentioned. Sango and Miroku automatically stopped in their tracks as they say a line of their enemies ahead of them. Only Kouga attempted to jump over enemy lines. However, he only received the same treatement as Inuyasha, landing mere feet further than where the hanyou lay. Sensing the footsteps of Naraku drawing near, Inuyasha and Kouga warily got up from their positions, quickly surveying each other before turning to the issue at hand – Naraku. Suddenly, both Inuyasha and Kouga attacked Naraku head in an immense battle, uniting only for one cause – to kill the man who had caused them so much pain and grief.

As a fight took place between Inuyasha and Kouga attacking all sides of Naraku in all swiftness, Miroku and Sango, stood back to back as their own opponents began to surround them. Immediately, Sango whistled for Kirara, who flew promptly to her side, before Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku closed in on the humans.

Further down the field, Kagome stood clutching her bleeding arm, as Kikyo stepped forwards, glaring daggers at the girl. Examining her arm quickly, Kagome hastily tore off a piece of cloth from her green and white school uniform, and bandaged the severe cut tightly. Completing the small task, Kagome readjusted her grip on her bow, and grabbed an arrow, aiming at Kikyo, as Kikyo stopped and did the same. The final, real battle was about to ensue. The only sounds that could be heard in the distance were the clashes of claws, swords, and weapons alike, from the already developing battle with Naraku.

* * *

As you've probably realised..i wanted 2 start off da nxt chapter with the actual fights n all..prolly a more action-filled chapter coming up next..just gotta write it wen i get 2 it..so yea..no cliffhanger dis tym. did u lyk it last tym? P

newaiz..keep dropping reviews! its highly appreciated! critique is alrite as well..it helps me out on wat i need 2 improve upon n all..if i can..that is..i'll giv my best shot tho! thnx 4 reading! review.!.cyaz


	5. Chapter 5

omg..i am SO sorri..i havent been able 2 update coz of my workload..i mean..i think dats y senior skooling sux! newaiz..i hope u enjoy this chapter. i dunno wen i'll b able 2 get da nxt chapter up..since i got a camp coming up, a few tests+ assignments& THEN the holidays. YES! lol also..just a small note..sum fight attacks rjust gonna b myown..feel free 2 use 'em, but i gotta say..they suck! lol so yea..its kinda hard 4 me 2 remember da characters' techniques..wen all i've been doing is work work & work. i havent been able 2 touch my anime..n i havent seen da whole series of inuyasha eitha..i'll get around 2 it 1 day lol..so newaiz enjoy!

Disclaimer: i certainly do not own..i cant even seem 2 get my hands on da whole series..

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Blood could be smelt all over the area, leaving small creatures running away immediately to the safety and cover of their own homes. On one end of the battlefield, Kagura stood tall as she began to collect power from the winds to support her cause. The two opposing sides had been battling out for a few hours now, none daring to back down. Breathing hard, Kagura pulled out a small pin from her dark, black hair, allowing a wisp of hair to fall over her face.

"Hollow pin tunnel!"

A cylinder-shaped tunnel formed as different knots of wind came together, blowing ferociously at the considerable amount of power. A few moments followed as the now visible winds collected for a greater energy. Kirara stood her ground, growling, despite the threat the winds posed of sending her flying back to crash into the forest of trees. Sango and Miroku stood huddled, desperately trying to keep on their feets as well as keeping their eyes peeled on the opponent, searching for any dangerous threats – although everything was dangerous already. Suddenly and swiftly, with a quick wrist movement, Kagura cleanly threw the pin through the dead centre of the wind tunnel.

Almost immediately, the trio were attacked with a thousand pins. Dodging agilely, Kirara flew up in the air, finding a way to get to the other two humans. Noticing a small opening in the rain of pins, Kirara flew down to pick up Sango, barely missing Miroku, as the two stood defending themselves, hitting away the seemingly endless amount of pins with their personal weapons. In an attempt to reach out to snatch Sango's outstretched arm, a pin struck Miroku in the arm, forcing him to recoil back in pain.

"Miroku! Watch out!" Sango exclaimed. Another pin was whizzing towards the monk, in a straight route to his heart. Kirara managed to swoop down and pick him up just in time. However, not quickly enough for it to skin Miroku a little deeply on the side of his right thigh.

Setting the two friends out of Kagura's range of fire, Sango hopped off and ran to Miroku's side, who sat groaning, pulling out the sharp pins.

"Are you alright?" Sango questioned, concern etched in her voice. As she spoke these words however, a dark brown and purple lump formed over the wounds, moving all over the place, as it grew large, then small, then large and small once more. After watching the deformed scene for a while, the lump dissolved itself back into the skin, showing no particular breakage in the skin whatsoever. On the other hand, as Sango drew closer to inspect the odd behaviour of such a wound, she found a tiny blowhole existed to show any sort of opening from the pin.

"Hahahahaha. Do you like my pins? They've been dipped in a special poison I've been working on recently. I'd be careful if I were you," Kagura laughed. At the same moment, another pin came flying at Sango, missing her as Miroku pushed her to the ground.

"Oops. I must've slipped," Kagura smirked at the couple. The needle kept soaring through the air until it thudded into a tree a few metres behind them. At the same moment, a pink aura-filled arrow flew and stuck the pin, dissolving it. All attention diverted to the fight happening a little further up the field.

Kagome and Kikyo stood face to face, both panting slightly. They had fought arrow for arrow, expertly dodging and avoiding the dangers. _'What is this! That girl can't match me! I should be above her, not equal with her!'_ Kikyo thought furiously. Coolly, she stated,

"Look girl. The only way you could ever match me is because you're my reincarnate. Don't think this is over."

'_Wow. I'm keeping up with her. All that running around with Inuyasha must really pay off!'_ Kagome thought undeterred by the last comment. At the thought of Inuyasha, Kagome glanced in his direction to see how he was faring against Naraku. He looked really worn out, yet his exuberance projected off him like no other.

"Don't ignore me!" Kikyo yelled, unheard and oblivious to Kagome. Raising another arrow, Kikyo took the opportunity of Kagome's distraction, smirking as she released.

"KAGOME!" Shippo shouted from afar, arrowing nearing his closest motherly figure. He was about to dart forward when Kagome raised a small hand to indicate for him to stop his descent. Leaving him wide-eyed, Kagome simply tilted her head back, allowing the arrow to delicately fly past, inches from her face. _'Oh my god! Did I just do a Matrix move! Yeah!'_ Kagome thought, excitement building within her at her latest effort. Kikyo was shocked and beyond words. Abruptly, rage filled her from head to toe. _'How DARE she play as if my arrows are nothing!'_

"You're being too direct," Kagome simply stated, breaking Kikyo away from her heated thoughts. _'We'll see about that,'_ Kikyo contemplated, relaxing both her shoulders and emotions. Elegantly, she reached over her shoulders to pull out another arrow, fixing it firmly to her bow and aimed. She released.

In the corners of her peripheral vision, Kagome noticed a white, blurred movement. She turned to see Kanna standing behind her, mirror in her hands as always. Sensing a close-range threat, she turned and ducked in time as Kikyo's arrow glided neatly over her head, causing Kagome's hair to fly about. As she raised her eyes to meet Kikyo's, Kagome glimpsed the second arrow which came at her. Turning her head slightly to look behind her, realisation dawned upon her that Kanna would reflect the first arrow back at her. All eyes in the area came to look upon her as Kagome released a protection bubble barrier.

In the distance, Kagome picked up Naraku's words as all fights stopped to look her way.

"Why don't we stop this for a while and take at look at how your girlfriend's going Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he turned to watch the scene before him: Kikyo's arrows were on the verge of piercing the barrier which held Kagome inside.

'_This is it,' Kagome silently considered._

'_She's dead,' Kikyo thought, guilt-free with a tiny smirk on her facial features._

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed. Miroku and Kouga stood speechless to the whole proceedings.

"Kukukuku…" Naraku laughed, enjoying every minute of their pain.

"Noo…" Inuyasha whispered, dashing forward, only to stop midway as he saw Kagome close her eyes. He shielded his eyes as a burst of pink light erupted. The arrows had finally managed to penetrate the defence barrier, swiftly continuing its course, reaching its target.

* * *

haha..how was it? did u lyk it? -wink- review! im not budging until i get a few reviews at least..hehe..so u betta review..


	6. Chapter 6

_hey guys. luv ur reviews. thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! hope u enjoy wats coming in dis chapter. make sure if u wanna know nething..dun hesitate 2 ask...enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: i dun own. i borrow ..they'r so kool..u shud try sumtym lol_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

As the pink lights began to subside once more, Inuyasha could see Kagome lying on the ground, unmoving. Kikyo was furious. Sadness began to overwhelm him as he stared at the lifeless form he couldn't save. As the atmosphere began to settle, tears threatening to fall down his face, he saw her fingers twitch. Immediately, he made his way towards her. As he was midway through the air, he finally noticed the small bundle of fluff that lay upon her.

Landing lightly beside her, Inuyasha picked up Shippo and placed him on the ground. He then carefully picked up Kagome in his arms, shifting her up onto his legs. He made a quick inspection of her wounds. Light grazes and cuts covered her entire body. He noticed her arm was also bandaged, blood starting to pool and bleed all over. Her fall had been quite hard, but he was relieved to know that she would be fine. Tearing a piece of cloth from his under white clothing, he began to bandage the deep cut. Groaning a little, Kagome began to stir. As she opened her eyes, she realised Inuyasha was by her side and smiled slightly.

"Hey. Try not to move," Inuyasha told her softly. Completing the task, Kagome sat up without support.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Umm…" Kagome quickly patted herself for any signs of a hazardous injury. "Don't think so.

"Can you stand?"

"Erm…I think I can…thanks…" Kagome replied, as Inuyasha helped her up.

"Kagome…" came a soft voice.

"Shippo!" Kagome called out in surprise.

"Shippo?" Sango quietly came out from hiding in Miroku's shoulders, having the courage to finally see what lay beyond her.

"Are you alright…?" Shippo's voice came, slightly muffled. Bending down, with the help of Inuyasha, Kagome picked up Shippo, cradling him.

"Thank you. You're so brave…"

"Kagome…you're alright…I was so worried…"

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine now. Go to sleep." Kagome cooed. However, Shippo was already asleep within seconds.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scratchy noise was heard as Shippo was jolted awake again. Kouga and Naraku were fighting in the air, screechy noises erupting from their battle. However, a soft rustling of leaves, turned their attention to Kikyo, who had somewhat managed to walk to the edge of the woods without detection.

"Inuyasha. I will find a way to take you to hell with me." Kikyo stated quietly as she turned to look at everything once more. Inuyasha could not reply, heart torn between two difficult decisions. Ready to turn away from the battle, Kikyo began to leave, only to stop as a voice broke out, ceasing her departure midstep.

"Don't you understand! Naraku was the one that tricked you both! Leave Inuyasha alone! Please…please…" form wavering as Kagome sunk onto the hard ground once more, tears filling in the brim of her eyes. Shocked at the outburst, both Kikyo and Inuyasha stared at the girl.

"Inuyasha…I will rightfully return-" Kikyo began.

"Kagura. Kanna. Kohaku. Finish those humans off!" Naraku shouted, interrupting the undead miko.

"N-" Kagura started to protest only to be stopped by another voice.

"No…" Kanna stood emotionless, letting out one small protest she had kept to herself for so long.

"Kanna…" Kagura whispered softly to her sister.

"What! Do you defy me!" Naraku angrily smashed aside Kouga, knocking him to the ground, slightly dazed, advancing on the small child-like figure. "Do you understand who controls your life!"

"Yes…" Kanna simply stated as she stood her ground.

"You will die for your incompetence!" Naraku threatened, advancing menacingly towards the white girl. Hurrying, Kagura came to stand by her side.

"Naraku! You will not hurt my sister. I will not abide by your ruling any longer! If you want to kill her, you have to kill me first!"

"Sister…" Kanna whispered, awed at the protection from her sibling.

"That's fine with me!" With the clench and a turn of his fist, Naraku brought both sisters to their knees as he toyed with their hearts, making them struggle for breaths of air.

"Noo…no…" Kagome whispered, terrified at the sight before her. She had seen enough. All around her, she saw pain evident in everyone's eyes. Kouga, despite a new gash to his arm from his most recent fall, Kagome could see the anger and pain at the loss of Ayame. Sango was heartbroken at the state of her brother, Miroku sharing her pain. Inuyasha, she saw, was torn between duty and life. Now, Naraku stood, toying with the life of his own siblings. All around her, the pains that existed had been purposely summoned by Naraku. As more thoughts and added hurt by those she knew and loved, a new energy began to accumulate within her.

"NOO!" Kagome yelled, breaking Naraku's hold on the siblings. Everyone turned to look at her, all shocked at the scene before them. A pink aura surrounded Kagome, lifting her up and allowing her to hang in the air. Inuyasha studied her closely, seeing Kagome's tears, but unable to smell them. Concern washed over him as he could only stand and watch her, unable to comfort. His heart felt as if it had been plunged with thousands of knives, watching the sadness of her tears flow. Silence passed through the area with sounds only coming from Kagura and Kanna as they fell on all fours, gasping for air. Suddenly, Kikyo gasped.

"My souls…" Pain erupted from every fibre of her life form as Kikyo struggled to hold on to the life she had left within her. Out of the blue, Kohaku dropped to the ground. Fearful for his safety, Sango quickly and desperately crawled to his side. Unnoticed by those in pain, a small shard had come loose from Kohaku's neck bone. All around, shards were coming together, lifting from the pockets of Naraku, Kikyo, as well as the legs of Kouga. Surprisingly it hadn't burned or torn his skin as it came through, cultivating in the midsection of the air, where Kagome floated in a white-pink bubble. From places all over Japan, both humans and demons fought to grab a hold of their Shikon shard jewels as it was lifted from their pockets, and out from their bodies, assembling into the circular area between Kagome's formed palms, held together in front of her breasts. Inuyasha's eyes were transfixed on the hanging girl, as he watched shards float from all directions to Kagome, collecting the ones which neither opponent had managed to get a hold of. Finally, the last shards came together, melding into a whole as a bright light flashed and coursed throughout all of Feudal Japan.

"My souls…" Kikyo whispered for the last time, feeling the life being torn out of her and collapsed to the ground. Her body turned into hardened dirt, before collapsing into soft dirt ashes. All presence of her washed away as the wind came and scattered away all her remains.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed, crying as blood began pooling around his near lifeless form, "Kagome…" she whispered as the illuminating light washed over her, bathing her in a relaxing sensation.

"No! My jewel!" Naraku screamed, blinded by the luminosity of Kagome's purity, as well as the burning sensation that exploded from within him.

'_Well done, lady Kagome. We'll miss you.'_ Miroku thought, congratulating Kagome on the discovery of her inner strengths and powers, while saddened at the prospect of possibly not having her bubbly personality around to keep him and his friends in check to reality any longer.

'_Kagome?'_ Kouga pondered, staring up into the bright sky.

"Kagome…" Shippo murmured.

"Kagome…KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as the girl flashed and disappeared from his sight, leaving his heart aching from the overwhelming feeling of loneliness.

* * *

_this is not da end...i dun want it 2 end lol_

_ehehehe..i hope u guys dun mind da change of pace in da story..i dunno wat i was gonna do if the fight lasted any longer...im not THAT good -sulks-..ok..im fine lol..newaiz..i'd lyk 2 know wat u guys think abt this..haha..now im begging 4 reviews 4 this chapter...coz its a significant one..i still luv all ur otha reviews ..laterz!_

_ps. REVIEW! please? _


	7. Chapter 7

_hi. i'm so sorry 4 how long its taken 4 this new chapter 2 update. im so terribly sorry. i've been busy lyk hell. & i'm still a lil busy but i thought i shud put anotha chapter up..& agen im sorry 4 wateva delay it may b 4 da one afta this chapter. i was a lil downed at the prospect of havn only 2 reviews..4 which i'd lyk to thank **SlummyRedDragon** and **InuyashaGal** for..its greatly appreciated. thnx! umm yea..haha..i'll just let u read now..._

_**DISCLAIMER: **2 bad..i dun own inuyasha..i wished so hard 2!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7:**

'_Where am I?' _Kagome thought, noting the darkness surrounding her.

"Kagome…" a voice whispered through the still air.

"Who's there!" Kagome asked alarmed. Her personal radar instincts were set at high alert.

"Kagome…"

"What do you want?" Kagome could feel a faint presence now.

"Find and follow the bright light…"

"Who are you!" As quickly as the presence had come, it was gone once more.

Desperately, Kagome spun around searching for the light the mysterious voice had called her to seek out. Downed at her loss of any findings, she sank to the dark ground. It felt oddly comfortable. She sighed in defeat as she took one last scan of the area. There. Behind a wall which Kagome could see, a small pink blob peered from behind, obviously shy. Delighted with this new found, Kagome stood up. Big mistake.

"Aargh!" Kagome screamed.

The once solid ground had suddenly parted ways, making the schoolgirl scream for dear life as the sensation of a quicksand experience overcame her. After realising she would only be struggling in the dark alone, she stopped panicking to think. Despite how shaky she felt, she calmed down. Suddenly, her feet could feel brushes of cold air as they sank through the ground. _'This thing is not bottomless,'_ she reasoned to herself. No longer scared, Kagome quickly took a gulp of air, before pushing herself through the thick material.

Falling through, Kagome looked up just in time to see the gap slowly begin to heal itself. Soon, Kagome felt her backside touch hard ground. Looking around, she realised she had probably only fallen into another room. Another room filled with darkness. –Sigh- Without a doubt, she reasoned she was most likely further off from her destination – wherever she was meant to go. Picking herself up from the ground, Kagome dusted herself off before taking another scan. The place was as much lighted as the previous, Kagome considered, glaring up at the ceiling above. Whilst doing so, she noticed a small light as the ceiling opened once more. Intrigued, she waited for whatever was going to fall through. To her amazement, after a few minutes, a small, familiar, ball of pink light fell through, right into the palms of her hand.

Although it appeared to be the Shikon no tama, it was strangely soft and warm. Poking it a little, the ball let out a small giggle, shape wobbling. Suddenly, it lifted up his head to look at her. Inspecting the small creature, Kagome suddenly screamed, echoing through the darkness.

"You are the cutest thing!" Kagome squealed, obviously delighted. The little creature just smiled, sweat-dropping. """"

Almost immediately, the creature jumped out her Kagome's hands and started to move. As Kagome followed along, she wasn't so scared of the darkness with the little fella. It was soothing to have company, but nothing could ever replace the feeling that became heaven when she was wrapped within Inuyasha's arms. Nothing could ever replace the love she felt so strong for him either, especially in his presence. She gradually began to enjoy the exercise and movement that came with the creature. Slightly ahead of her, it slid across the darkness, bobbing its head up and down slightly whenever it moved. Kagome giggled quietly at the sight, but nevertheless followed the little pink blob.

As Kagome continued to follow the leader, it seemed like it knew where it was going, and began to trust its sense of direction. Sometimes, it would move slightly to the left, or dramatically to the right, and somehow warn Kagome to do the same. She knew she had to trust it, and preferred not to experiment with any little steps that may make her fall through another hole like the one previously. She did not feel up to the challenge. Instead, she kept her eye on the pink creature, and followed its path carefully. Soon enough, she learnt to follow its walk while only keeping one eye on it. It weaved its way left and right. Feeling slightly more refreshed than ever recently, Kagome began to question and think about all the questions and images that plagued her mind. So engrossed with this little interest, she didn't notice when an apparent wall to her left began to shift. Suddenly she felt cool, dark tentacles reach out to grab her arms and legs. She struggled hard, but to no avail. Screaming and kicking, Kagome began to feel like her strength was being sucked out of her. Slowly, her eyes drooped closed. The last thing she saw was the pink blob gliding across the floor towards her.

_Where am I? Kagome pondered for the second time that evening. Or at least second time that day. She didn't know what the time was or what day. She just wanted to know where the heck she was. She looked around and gasped as she recognised the similar surroundings of the Feudal Era. She had somehow reached the well that was her calling to her own time and home. As she searched the surroundings, she was shocked and confused at the sight that befell her. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha had wrapped her arms around her ancestor. Kagome tried to reach them, but something was very wrong. She was being held tight to a tree far away from her. Suddenly she was shifted, and the next thing she knew, she was face to face with Inuyasha. His eyes were closed and did not see her. Tears washed down Kagome's cheeks. He could not hear her either, as she called out his name endlessly. After yelling his name for a while, Kikyo seemed to pull away from Inuyasha's embrace, somewhat intrigued._

"_What's wrong, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I thought I heard my reincarnation's voice…"_

"_That's not possible. She died," Inuyasha spoke softly, stroking Kikyo's hair with his clawed hands. His eyes were filled with a slight pain._

"_Inuyasha? Do you still have feelings for the girl?" Kikyo questioned, staring deep into Inuyasha's orbs. Inuyasha looked troubled, and hesitated before he replied._

"_Of course not. I love you." The two figures returned to their embrace. Kagome's eyesight began to blur, her heart breaking in two as she heard those last three words._

Kagome gasped. She sat up quickly and breathed in deeply. The dream felt so real. She became afraid of what was happening. Her heart broke as she recalled the dream. _"I love you."_ The pink blob suddenly appeared by her side, looking up at her, face etched with concern. Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine," Kagome told it. The little statement brought a smile to the blob's face, obviously happy that Kagome would be alright. Kagome giggled.

"Come on. Let's go," Kagome suggested. Glad at the prospect, the pink creature jumped up and somehow pointed ahead. A clear path was ahead, and bright light was shining through. Picking herself up, Kagome resumed following the little creature, forcing herself to forget the dream. She'd think on it later. Soon, Kagome and the creature had reached the entrance of the white light, by now glaring out at the two. Looking at each other, the creature walked through. Kagome proceeded to do the same.

* * *

_ok..yosh! u've reached here..which hopefully means u've finishd da story __umm...plz review..last tym i wanted 2 know wat u thought abt da changes beginning 2 take place in da story...coz i dun wanna keep writing & posting if nobody's gonna read...__so yea..if u could..plz do me a favour & review...agen..im sorry 4 da late update_


	8. Chapter 8

hmmz..im sry..its gonna take a while 4 each chapter 2 come out..im surprised i found da tym 2 write this actually lol..newaiz..i hope u enjoy..thnk u 4 da 3 reviews..

**DISCLAIMER: **dun own inuyasha..2 bad..i want..i want..i want! can i hav as bday pressie?

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8:**

As the bright lights hit Kagome's eyes, temporarily blinding her for a few minutes, she thought she had fainted. As she gradually began to gain back her sight, seeing double for a few more seconds before focusing on the long pathway in front of her. Inspecting her surrounds, she saw it was only pure, glistening, blue waters that surrounded the path like a moat would to a castle or fort. Mesmerised by the beautiful scenario, Kagome could vividly remember the first time she had seen the beach.

_The sunlight bounced off the waves, allowing the surface to shine brightly as the salty smell reached her nose. Everything felt so fresh and enticing, Kagome longed to just live and breathe the sea air._

"_Kagome!" the aforementioned teenage girl turned around, glowing as her mother called her over. She could see her younger brother, Souta, playing in the waves with one of his friends, splashing each other happily as the waves continued to roll in. She ran over to her mother and grandfather, smiling cheerfully to see what her mother had wanted._

"_Could you call over Souta and Takumi, please? Lunch is nearly ready."_

"_Sure thing, mum."_

_Running up to the edge of the foam, Kagome waded slightly into the coolness of the water._

"_Souta! Souta! Takumi! Lunch time!"_

"_Ok sis! C'mon Takumi!"_

"_Hai!"_

_The pair of boys rushed passed her, laughing warmly as the sunlight hit her in the eyes._

Kagome was back at the sparkling scenario, filled with a distant sadness and fondness of the times she had spent with her family. Sighing inwardly, Kagome began a slow stroll down the path, admiring the surroundings. After a while, she reached a huge, pale yellow and white, intricately, detailed door, lined with elegant gold designs. Kagome reached out her hand to finger the designs, awed at its simple beauty.

"Like it? I do too." Kagome jumped as she heard a voice directly behind her. Whipping her head around, her hair lashed the figure behind her lightly.

"Midoriko!" Kagome dropped top her knees in respect, bowing once at the goddess' feet.

"Now, now, my dear child. Get up. Come on, up we get," the powerful figure helped Kagome to her feet.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Will I see Inuyasha again?"

"Calm down, dear. All will be answered soon enough. Follow me." Kagome did as she was told, meekly trailing after the goddess, who pushed open the mighty door with ease.

"Now. This is my palace, which I must thank you eternally for assisting me."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, but you did my dear child." Pausing, the woman led the young girl through to another room. Before Kagome had the chance to speak up once more, she continued, "You see, Kagome, within the jewel, a battle raged as the many parts continued to be tainted by the evil aura that surrounds it. At one point, I was on the verge of losing the battle, but your purity helped me regain strength, like no other has ever presented me with."

Kagome was left speechless. Midoriko picked up speech once more.

"As the jewel became whole, my strength began to recollect, giving me the opportunity to bind with your purity. I don't know how you did it, but the summoning of all your energy washed away any lurking darkness. Hence this beautiful scenario in front of you, I gladly call my home." The goddess smiled, lifting her arms, presenting the never ending clear, sparkling water. Kagome stepped out into the sunshine, allowing it to bathe her in its warmth. It was the most pure sensation Kagome had ever felt. However, something was bugging her.

"I am glad to have been of assistance, but if your power was recollected during the piecing of the jewel, that means it was my fault that you nearly died in battle since I shattered the jewel…"

Midoriko smiled a kind smile, chuckling a little as the teenager's innocence.

"My dear, but that is not the point. I would not have won the battle without your strength and unrelenting purity that emanates from your heart, body, and soul. No matter what, keep in mind that your own unselfish needs are what have brought about the changes in the jewel, and the final defeat of Naraku. Now it is time. Time for you to decide what YOU want. My dear child, it is no more to help your friends. It is your chance to finally decide what you really want."

"I..I don't know.."

"I sense your heart pulls in two directions. May I guess one is Inuyasha?" Kagome's heart pulled at the sound of the hanyou's name, then nodded silently.

"And the other must be your family…"

"Yes," Kagome felt sadness wash over her, knowing this was the tough and final situation. "In other words, since meeting Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo, I want to keep seeing them. But I can't stay forever. My family and friends of my present world will wonder. I don't want to forget them either. Then my studies, work, career, life…but I want Inuyasha and the others in my life too…"

"Shh…shh…there there," The goddess sank to her knees to comfort the heartbroken girl. "There is another way my child…"

* * *

i hope dat was good! newaiz..keep in touch..& review! thnx..l8rz! 

review...revieW..reviEW..revIEW..reVIEW..rEVIEW..REVIEW..rEVIEW..reVIEW..revIEW..reviEW..revieW..review! wo0tz! hehe..


	9. Chapter 9

hi all..im sry i havnt updated..& this prolly wont do much justice 4 me eitha..but i hav exams comn up soon & im thinkn im gonna fail lol. so dat means a whole lot more studyn 4 me-.-" well..i hope u just read..it wont take very long..unfortunately in some cases..

**DISCLAIMER:- **umm..i want INUYASHA! -cries-

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9:**

Tears flowed down Kagome's lap as she thought of all the times she had spent with Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo. Kagome was back at home, lying on her bed, wondering what would happen. She missed Inuyasha a great deal, but there was nothing she could do. She wiped her tears and walked down the steps to the kitchen, bursting into tears once more, as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

Inuyasha wandered slowly, disbelief still evident in his eyes as he headed to the last spot Kagome had been. She was lost, but he would never give up. From a distance, it seemed that he was the only one who had spotted the sparkling glint in the middle of some darkly-dipped grass. He turned to peer around at his surroundings as he walked along. A few metres away, he noticed Naraku was no longer around. He knew he had died. Naraku's black-coloured blood littered the grounds like a large stain that refused to go away. A few yards away, he saw Miroku trying to comfort Sango, her brother's blood staining her attire. Her boomerang lay about an arm's length away. Miroku's golden staff was lying on the grass next to them. As Inuyasha rotated his view, he noticed Kouga testing his legs. Amazingly, it seemed that it was fine. Catching Inuyasha's eye, he called out,

"Inuyasha!"

His voice echoed around the surrounding forest, and quieted as he glanced around like he had broken something precious, scared of the consequences. Quietly, he mumbled,

"Ayame, you deserve a proper burial," he sighed, as he limped a little bit over to her body. The words reached Inuyasha's ears, but he chose to ignore it. Let Kouga do whatever he wanted. Inuyasha continued his slow pace.

Bending down, Inuyasha picked up the glinting jewel lying deeply hidden in the tall grass. It had been the last spot where Kagome had stood. As he bent over to pick up the small fragile piece, he realised it had not been touched by dark blood, even though the substance covered the whole area. It was still pure. It felt warm, and suddenly flashed a dark purple. A few minutes later, it was glowing a bright yellow. Somehow, he could sense Kagome was safe for the time being. Minutes passed, and the tiny jewel settled back to a clear white crystal of light. Kagome was contented, but sadness washed over her as the jewel turned blue. The emotions that flowed out of the crystal drop seemed to be connected to Kagome, and even though his mind told him he would not be seeing her for some time, his heart refused to believe he would never see her again. Her smile. Her laughter. The softness of her hair. Her carefree, yet disciplined behaviour. It was all too hard to believe he would never see her again. His heart ached to hold her in his arms once more. Protect her from any harm that may come their way, and he promised, at that point, to never let her go - whenever he would see her again. He longed for the day that would come his way. The warmth that flowed through the crystal released some of the pent up emotion, knowing that at least she would be safe.

* * *

ha! i told u it was short -.-" ..buh yea..how uninteresting of me..i know it doesnt really hav much 2 say with da story..but haha..crystal..has..powers! xP wo0tz! lol newaiz..i guess u can just press dat lil button & review 4 me cheer me up during my long study hrs -.-" 


	10. Chapter 10

Double digits! Wo0tz! omg! haha..can u believe it! i've got another chapter out! lol newaiz..quite longer than usual..so yea..im really happy..but agen..haha..most of it mite not b relevant 4 da tym being..but yea..haha..but thought mayb it'd b good 2 just put sumthing different in lol..but then fine..argue dat its just a waste of space lol..newaiz..enjoy..its all i can think of atm hehe..

**DISCLAIMER:- **wahh! my bday is comn up! can i hav da inu gang! -begs & cries-

**CHAPTER 10:**

Kagome sat in a café drinking coffee as she stared listlessly out the window. The steam that poured from the small cup was swallowed by the draught that rushed in as a young couple came through, freezing from the snowflakes that drifted from the sky outside. The couple chose a booth at the back of the store, cuddling in each other's warmth. Her mind wandered to a time long ago.

_The area was covered in whiteness, as small flakes drifted from the sky, littering the ground like millions of grains of sand on a beach._

"_Inuyasha! May we go back? I'm getting cold."_

"_Keh! Deal with it. We need to find the damn jewels."_

"_Excuse me!"_

"_What do you want now woman!" Inuyasha attacked with words fiercely, faintly picking up on some small rustling in the trees. Kagome flinched._

"_Stupid dog…" Kagome had grumbled inaudibly._

"_What did you say?" Inuyasha's ears had twitched violently, momentarily forgetting the unmasked person or animal in the bushes._

"_I said…SIT!" Inuyasha face plummeted to the ground, causing a crater to form. Picking up her fallen bicycle, Kagome hopped on and pedalled down the small slope, heading towards the miniature dot in the far distance indicating the small village near her well._

"_Farout!" Inuyasha growled after finally being able to lift himself off the dirt road. As he dusted himself, he picked up the faint rustlings again, but hesitantly he left and ran after the angry teenager._

"_Kagome! Wait!"_

_Further up the road, Kagome was pedalling and thinking furiously, obviously infuriated at Inuyasha's non-sympathetic answers. To the left of her, she noticed the bushes shaking wildly as the winds grew soft. Suddenly, a large beast launched himself at her._

_From a distance, Inuyasha heard a loud scream reverbrating from Kagome's direction. As he quickened his speed, Inuyasha reached a peak on the road, where his eyesight led him to see a huge beast attacking the frightened teenager. Figuring he could reach the area quicker, he jumped from the peak, miscalculating as he landed still a long distance from Kagome._

'_Damn Kagome. Why'd you have to get so angry?' He swore as he heard her screams again._

_Kagome screamed. She flew two metres off her bicycle and landed in a nearby stream, grazing and cutting as her limbs scraped against the rocks resting upon the bed of the shallow stream. She struggled to stand as water splashed all around her ankles. The beast was monstrous. It was completely black with long spikes of hairs covering its entire body. Its head poked out of the body like an egg with long, black hair. The horrendous smell of blood drifted to her nose, and she gagged slightly. The beast was advancing slowly as Kagome searched desperately for some sort of weapon. Her bows and arrows lay to the slight right of her bicycle. Picking up her courage, she counted to three before she ran for her weaponry._

_1. 2. 3._

_Kagome ran for her life, dodging in and out of trees, as she desperately attempted to pick up her arrows. The beast was right on her heels as she ran out into the clearing once more, sliding a little to pick up her bow and arrows as she neared her bicycle. Lodging her arrow into place, Kagome aimed at the creature's chest, releasing as it thumped into the monster's chest. It began to immediately thrash around, stretching its long legs rip at Kagome's clothing. Screaming as immense pain erupted; Kagome crawled away from the thrashing beast. _

_As soon as Kagome got away, the legs stopped moving. Instead, she heard a deep rumble of laughter as she saw the monster easily pick itself up. It was unhurt as it began making its way towards the helpless girl, pulling out the arrow from its bosom without a wince. Her weaponry had been kicked away through the extraordinary thrashing, and her knees were also hit with the long, sharp points. Sucking in her breath, Kagome began to slowly pull her self away from the approaching beast, flinching from the pain. As she backed up against the trunk of the tree, the beast's overwhelming laughter ringed around the forest. He extended his legs once more as it lashed at her continuously. It seemed that her vision was turning dark. Thrashed around from side to side, Kagome felt helpless and near unconsciousness as she slumped against the trunk of the tree. She resisted the urge to drop into an eternal sleep, as she looked past the beast to see Inuyasha arrive, wielding his 'Tetsusaiga' battle sword. She watched, half-lidded, as the beast turned to look on his arrival, swinging its legs around at full momentum to knock the surprised half-demon aside. Inuyasha skidded in the dirt a few metres back, creating a fume of dust in his path. He stopped as his back collided with a tree, creating a large hollow 'thump' as he hit the trunk. He stayed down for a few seconds before he recollected his thoughts and picked himself up, rushing at the monster once more._

'_Inuyasha…' Kagome whispered as she fainted from her injuries._

_Inuyasha scrambled up and stood angered at how he was caught off guard. He took flight almost immediately, wielding his sword powerfully as he attacked the monstrous beast. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kagome's body slump and went limp. Rage filled his heart, and he added a surge of power into his attack. Inuyasha flew from side to side as he attempted to kill the beast, clashing and producing sparks as his sword continuously came into contact with the huge claws. Inuyasha landed as he breathed heavily, slightly tired from the battle so far. The monster simply laughed. Suddenly, the beast gave out a huge aura. Given the chance, Inuyasha released his own aura, smirking as he noticed the scratching as the aura's battled against each other._

"_You're dead. WIND SCAR!"_

_A large source of power erupted as Inuyasha swung his huge sword, cutting the edges of the battling winds of auras. The beast was sliced into little pieces as its flesh and blood exploded, raining upon the green sweats of the earth. Sheathing his newly transformed sword, Inuyasha quickly raced over to where Kagome lay slumped. Checking her pulse, Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as he felt the faint pulsing of her vein. Gathering her in his arms, Inuyasha quickly made his way towards the village, where he trusted Kaede, the old village priestess, would be able to help heal her wounds – some were already becoming infected._

_As Inuyasha jumped through the branches, and raced across the long grassy plains, he kept worrying he wouldn't make it in time, and sped up more so. As he reached the edge of the village, he was greeted with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's worried presence. _

_2 hours later in Kaede's hut…_

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome barely whispered._

"_You're awake…"_

"_Yeah…" Kagome smiled slightly._

Kagome was jolted into reality as someone accidentally knocked hard into her, causing her to hit her head on the glass window.

"Sorry," said a grave, deep voice of the man who had hit into her.

"It's ok…" Kagome replied as her head spun from the impact. Clearing her sight, she looked up to the man.

"I'm alright. I'll be fine," she assured the stranger. He was dressed formally, in black pants, with a dark coloured shirt. His coat showed considerable wealth. However, she could tell his was young, despite the dark hat he adorned, covering the upper half of his face.

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"Yup," Kagome answered with a smile on her face.

Taking in her features, the man looked at her carefully before moving off without another word, as he searched for an empty booth in the now busy café. Five minutes later, he returned to her table, a little red in the face.

"Sorry. May I take a seat here?"

"Yeah. No problems."

"Thank you," the man replied as he removed his hat, uncovering his jet black hair and beautiful purple eyes. His features were overall quite handsome. She watched as he ordered a cappuccino from an approaching waitress, who immediately went to fetch it. Although the pair kept to their own business, they continually managed to catch each other's eyes. Something was bugging her about his appearance. As she began to pack up her things, Kagome said a polite goodbye as the man, in turn, smiled and said goodbye.

Kagome's trip home was pretty uneventful, yet there were things constantly plaguing her thoughts. As she hurried into the warmth of her home that stood within the grounds of the shrine her grandfather took care of, she kicked off her shoes and climbed the steps to her bedroom. At the peak of the stairs, she remembered to call out to her mother.

"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome stood for a few seconds, waiting for a response, receiving none.

"Mama!" Silence.

"MAMA! MAMA!"

"Yes dear. I'm in the basement picking up some washing."

"Ok!"

Contented, Kagome skipped into her bedroom, kicking the door close behind her. Flopping onto her bed, she began to go over the day's events. Suddenly, it hit her. She knew who that man from the café was.

wakakakakaka..I KNOW WHO THE MAN IS TOO! lol newaiz..did i scare u? did i scare u? wen her mother wasnt answering? hehez..lol..im being my random self agen..but newaiz..review! review! review! arigato minna!


	11. Chapter 11

omg! its been so long! i've missed it so much! had a lot of work 2 do..so im SO SORRY! even now..i still hav exams & assignments to hand in..but i cudnt help myself hehe..i had much fun writing this chapter 2! lol..hope u enjoy it as much as i've enjoyed writing it lol..hopefully newaiz! xD

**DISCLAIMER:** dun own..altho wud lyk 2 very much!

**

* * *

**

****

**CHAPTER 11:**

As Kagome lay upon her bed, she felt exhausted from the day's events. She could not believe she had not realised who the man had been much earlier. He had grown to be a very close acquaintance, and although she wished so hard it had been Inuyasha, Kagome could not say that the meeting with Miroku was a bad one.

_Well, maybe it was a bad meeting, seeing as I didn't recognise him until now, but nevertheless, seeing him in this era is as amazing as the day Naraku was finally defeated. I wonder where Inuyasha could be. Furthermore, maybe all Sango and Shippo are in this era as well. Maybe it's finally getting closer to the destined time Midoriko had mentioned. _

For the first time in four years, Kagome was actually feeling happy. _It's only been about fifteen minutes since I left the café. Maybe he might still be there, and with luck, I might be able to catch him. _

Jumping off her bed, Kagome grabbed her jacket, slipped into some runners and ran out the door, however, not before leaving a small note on the refrigerator for her mother. Slamming the door behind her, Kagome jogged through the streets, careful not to slip as she weaved through all the passers-by making their way home. It would be a good ten minutes before she reached the café.

_Too long. Way too long._

Eagerly, she ran on.

Back at the café, Miroku sipped on his cappuccino. It had been ten minutes since the girl had left. She had looked lonely, and although he could not place it, he knew her somehow. Even though he had only been in town for less than a day, and didn't know anybody, he somehow recognised her face. _Maybe I've seen her elsewhere. Maybe it was some other town on my journey through Japan. _Although Miroku knew it could not be, he could not help but wonder where he had seen her before. Inaudibly, Miroku sighed. People were beginning to clear out the café slowly now, so he left some bills on the tables as another waitress hurried to clean up the mess and collect the money. Walking out, Miroku felt the chills of the evening skies and wrapped his coat closer around him. Walking down the block, Miroku turned into another long street as he began his walk home.

About ten metres up the street from where Miroku had just turned, Kagome was making her way carefully towards the café. She was carefully looking down at the pathway for any signs of dangerous puddle like she had slipped in slightly earlier as she hurried through the neighbourhood. Crossing the road, she missed Miroku as he turned down a street. Hurrying down into the café, Kagome was panting slightly as she found no signs of the man she had been sitting with earlier that day. Slumping into an empty booth, Kagome felt frustrated as she tried to calm her breathing. _Aargh! If I hadn't fallen!_

On the opposite corner of the block where the café was nestled, Miroku stopped to feel his pockets. _Damn! Must've dropped out of my pocket when I stood up. _Checking his watch, Miroku concluded he still had time to make it to the café to claim back his wallet if he hurried. His roommate would kill him if he didn't pick up the box of ramen he had ordered. Thinking of his roommate, he shuddered and hurried the way he had come. _Luckily I didn't go too far._ Just then, the rain started to pour. _Oh my god. Not close enough to get away unsoaked. _Groaning, Miroku paced himself as he ran cautiously through the rain.

_Kuso!_ Kagome cursed inwardly as she looked out the window. It was raining and she'd be soaked to the skin by the time she reached her house. Getting up, she looked over one more time at the booth she had been sitting in, only to see a wallet. Curious, she walked over and picked it up. Checking the insides, it confirmed her thoughts. It WAS Miroku, and this was his wallet. Deciding that she'd find him in another not-so-rainy day, she pocketed his wallet, and prepared for her run through the rain. She prayed she wouldn't slip again. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled as she ran out the doors of the café.

The rain came down harder as Miroku raced through down the street now. He was becoming completely soaked, and he didn't like the feeling of his clothes weighing him down. As he turned the corner, he completely collided into another girl, sending her backwards, sprawled on the ground.

"Itetetetete…" Miroku groaned as he picked himself off the ground, "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I was running…"

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, astounded.

"Huh?" Looking up, Miroku spotted the girl he had met earlier in the café, "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?"

"No…"

"Oh…" the girl replied, as she picked herself off the ground, "Umm..long story then, I guess. Do you live closely around here?"

"Umm yep. Just one and a half blocks down."

"Oh ok." The two stood in awkwardness as the rain poured in around them. Coming to his senses, Miroku spoke up…

"Well, we should…"

…Until he got interrupted. At that same moment, a car drove past, sending waves of water to soak Miroku through further. The girl had avoided being hit as he suddenly found her standing under a small shelter. Turning around to face the back of the car, he glared at its dimming lights as it moved further and further away.

"You asshole!" Shaking his fist at the back of the car, dripping wet.

Suddenly the car stopped. The headlights came rolling back into view as the car backed down the street to stop in front of Miroku.

"Oh shit!"

Miroku quickly ran to hide behind Kagome as she giggled at his attempts to hide. Suddenly, the windows rolled down, and another familiar face sat behind the wheel. He growled at the cowering Miroku. Kagome gasped. Miroku peered out from behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" the pair exclaimed at the same time.

"Kagome!" the words rushed out of the driver's mouth. Miroku peered curiously at the girl. _Is this one of his secret girlfriends? _Kagome continued to stare at the driver as he too peered inquisitively at the small-framed teenager.

* * *

wee! hehe..i hope u'll review! i've missd those 2! lol hehe..how kool is miroku? xD wellz..keep reading & reviewing minna! even im tryn 2 get in2 those habits lol..weneva i get da tym 2 read newaiz xP l8rz!


	12. Chapter 12

Ahh sorry. I seemed to have forgotten to continue this story..& I've been heck busy. wellz..here u go. I'll try 2 rememba 2 continue soon kekez. Anyways..enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own Inuyasha -pouts-

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

_Who's this girl? How did I know her name? _Inuyasha shook his head slightly as he returned to looking out the window. Coming to his senses, Inuyasha yelled,

"Miroku, you ass! Get in the car!"

"What about the girl?"

"Who cares! Get your ass in the car!"

"But what about the girl! Look at her!" Miroku turned to indicate the shivering teenager. In that moment, he also REALLY took a look at her. _Woah! She looks hot soaked._ Miroku grinned. Somewhat feeling Miroku's gazes on her, Kagome attempted to shield herself. Getting an idea of Miroku's thoughts, Inuyasha shouted at Miroku again.

"Fine! Get the girl in the car as well!" Inuyasha turned up the window as he sat behind the wheel, trying to calm himself. Even though he was used to Miroku's perverted ways, he felt a little angered at how he was looking at her. Washing away those thoughts as the pair climbed in, Miroku in the passenger seat, and Kagome in the backseat, he sighed before turning around to face Miroku.

"Did you get my ramen?"

"What! Oh shit."

"You better not tell me that 'oh shit' means that you forgot!"

"Ok. I won't tell you."

"Grr…" Inuyasha growled and glared at him, before turning around to slump in his seat. It had been a gruesome day.

The trio sat in silence as the rain poured around them.

"Inuyasha…" the girl whispered from the backseat. Inuyasha and Miroku turned around as they heard he speak for the first time since entering the car.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha inquired. Miroku looked confused. Kagome looked a little down, but smiled a second later.

_This girl is weird_,Inuyasha thought to himself. _But there's something about her. I can't place it, but I somehow know who she is.…Kagome…_

Somewhere at the back of his thoughts, the name was whispered into his ear.

_Oh my god. I can't believe this. Inuyasha's here too! _Kagome had been silently squealing to herself ever since she had been put into the car. _He still has those ears, but they're pat down. His hair is the same. Silky, smooth and shiny as ever. He's everything I last remembered. Even though he doesn't remember, it's still him. _At that thought, Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked.

"What the! How do you know her name? I've been with her longer, and I still don't even know her name!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You remember?" Kagome asked, hopes rising.

"Umm…no…"

oO"" Miroku felt like he just fell through the floor of the car.

Kagome's hopes sunk. Miroku watched the girl called Kagome as she sat silently in the car, a feeling of nervousness arising from her. _Geez, this guy. He never knows how to place things at ease. _Feeling the silence had stretched far too long, Miroku put up a suggestion.

"It's getting late. If it isn't too much trouble, we should probably get her home Inuyasha."

"Yeah. No problems." Taking a glance at the girl one last time before he turned to face the steering wheel, Inuyasha continued, "So, where's her home, Miroku?"

"Ehh..uhh.." Miroku stuttered.

"You don't know do you?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Uhh..no." """ Inuyasha swiped him over the head. "Ite..te..te..te.."

Kagome giggled from the back seat. All attention turned to her. It had seemed they had momentarily forgotten her presence. Pointing,

"My home is the little temple ground just up ahead."

Strapping on their seatbelts, Inuyasha raced the car up the street, unfortunately hitting more innocent people with waves of water from the puddles that lined the streets. Stopping directly in front of the temple grounds, Kagome exited the car, calling a hurried thanks and apology for their time, to get away from the rain. Inuyasha watched as the girl jogged up the stairs, turning to wave once more, before disappearing onto the upper grounds. Sighing, he released the brakes and sped home with Miroku.

"Ehh..all this rain.." Inuyasha exclaimed as he shook his coat of the small water droplets.

"Yeah. So you want to tell me about this girl?" Miroku inquired.

"Nah..not really. Lets go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

OO" Once more, Miroku fell through the floor. _Tch. No point if he's tired. He's just gonna complain for his freedom of sleep. --"_

"Alright. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Miroku called as he slipped into his bedroom.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Inuyasha had already slumped on his bed to fall asleep.

"Oh I just remembered. I have an appointment.." Miroku, started to say but Inuyasha had fallen asleep, "tonight.." he whispered. _Oh well. Never mind. _Stepping into the shower, Miroku cleansed himself of the day's dirt. Afterwards, he changed into a new set of clothes and prepared something for dinner. Miroku settled himself in front of the television before he was set to go. As the clock struck eleven, Miroku turned off the tv and stepped outside, locking the front door behind him. Quietly, he revved up the car and drove down the street.

Inuyasha fell to sleep almost instantly as he slumped onto his bed.Just before he fell into a deep sleep, however, a tingling sensation told him he was about to have his constant reoccurring nightmare. However, he did not have the strength to pull away. Instead, he didn't resist as some invisible force pulled him into the dream.

Across town, Kagome was having a similar effect. Although overly giddy about having finally met Inuyasha in this world, she was tired. Something seemed to be pulling her into a deep slumber. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Kagome gave up the small struggle, and allowed herself to sink into another world, a world where anything was possible.

* * *

I'm trying to make this quick..so yupz..please..i hope u've enjoyed it..& well..please review! 


End file.
